


Bath water

by Sawcha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BelleDelphineAU, Cyber Bullying, M/M, bath water, homophobia mentions, stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawcha/pseuds/Sawcha
Summary: After their marriage, Curtis and Shiro both started a livestream channel. Curtis struggles to be loved by their fans whereas Shiro is very popular. He's so popular that some fans want to buy everything from their shop. Even weird things like… Shiro's bath water





	Bath water

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ! I know it's been a while since my last work but I wasn't really inspired to write anything, especially because writing in English is harder than I thought. But I'm here again !  
With some weird stuff, I have to admit.

« Thank you so much for watching and see you next week ! »

After a deep sigh Curtis turned off his livestream. Today was... Pretty exhausting to be honest. But somehow he kind of liked these hours playing games, talking with his viewers and even play with them sometimes. But lately... Let's just say that some fans, if we can call them like that, were pretty annoying. Wanna know why ? You just have to read every comment on their Youtube channel.

« Where's Shiro ?? »  
« Curtis, again ? This channel is better without him »  
« Can Shiro suck my dick ? »  
« Why are they still a couple ? »  
« He stole Shiro from us ! »  
« You should die. Shiro would be better all alone. »

And that was only a short example of the hateful comments they received. Sometimes homophobic comments were added to that list. And sometimes... Damn, it was hard to handle. How does Shiro manage to do this every week ? Starting a gaming a channel together was a good idea at first : they could spend time and don't be to bored by those longs days as a retired soldier. Sometimes they even had the occasion to play with Pidge, Lance and former members of Voltron and Atlas. But now... It was just hate.  
Curtis needed a hot shower. Or a bath. Just something to relax at least. He went to the bathroom but noticed it was closed.

« Shiro ? Are you there ?  
\- Just a minute honey ! »

Shiro's voice, calling him honey. The words of his husband were really comforting. And at that moment he also needed his soulmate's kind words. Takashi Shirogane really was the most adorable human being and Curtis couldn't be happier to have his last name. Suddenly something pulled him out of his thoughts. Shiro was already in the bathroom when his husband started his stream. Stream that was four hours long... What was he doing in here ?

« Sweetheart, you've been here forever... Is everything okay ?  
\- Everything's okay Curtis, don't worry ! »

But somehow... Curtis couldn't help himself wondering what was going on in this room. What if... What if Shiro had a problem and tried to handle it all by himself ? He noticed the door wasn't locked. Slowly he opened it and... Saw a dozen of transparent boxes filled with water. But the most surprising was his husband, filling the boxes with bath water.

« … What the hell are you doing ?  
\- Sorry, I'm almost over !  
\- Honey, what's all that boxes exactly ?  
\- I'm selling my bath water ! »

He said, with those eyes full of innocence. Since he enroled in the Garrison Academy, Curtis was used to see things he never thought he'd see, especially when war for Earth's freedom began. Yet this scene in the bathroom was one of the weirdest ever.

« What ? But how ? Do people actually buy it ?  
\- Our fans are pretty special right ? They were ready to buy it anytime !  
\- You already sold some ?  
\- Yeah ! »

Trying to find a corner in the room, Curtis sat on the floor, thoughtful.

« I know we shouldn't judge them but they're ready to buy everything we have ! Last week someone in the chat wanted my old pair of glasses !  
\- Shiro...  
\- And I even had this girl asking me to send my old prothesis...  
\- Shiro... They are your fans. Not mine. »

The white-haired boy happy face faded at his husband's words. He went closer to him and held his hand.

« Curtis... Did something happen today ?  
\- I read the chat messages and... They really hate me Shiro. Everyday I receive awful things no one should receive.  
\- They insulted you again ?! I told them to act better with you !  
\- Shiro, you're the nicest guy ever but... Even you can't stop them... »

Shiro felt his husband shaking.

« I tried to handle it but... I just can't Shiro. They never stop. Some tell me I should die... Others telle me you'll be better alone... I can't do this anymore. I... I don't think I should keep on doing this channel. You're the one they want honey. Not me. »

As tears rolled from his eyes, Curtis felt Shiro hugging him. His hugs were the best. Even when he was scared, even when the war was there, Shiro's hugs were enough to calm him down. Everything about Shiro was enough to calm him down.

« Sweetheart... I know it's hard but... Don't pay attention to them. They don't deserve you. And... I'm sure that behind this hate there's fans that care about you.  
\- Shiro...  
\- And even if there wasn't... I care about you Curtis Shirogane. You're the greatest thing in my life and... I won't let them hurt you anymore. I swear. »

Shiro heard some sobs and saw his husband crying. Oh my... How long did he handle all of this exactly ? 

« Curtis... I'll stop the channel too.  
\- W-What ? But why ? They love you and you love doing this...  
\- But I hate seeing you suffer like that. It's either both of us or none of us. If they can't like the love of my life... They don't deserve me.  
\- Will you still sell that... Bath water ?  
\- … Damn I didn't realised how weird it was. Is it weird if I say I don't want to get rid of it ?  
\- Takeshi Shirogane. You're strange but damn it I love you so much. »

They kissed each other, in a deep and passionnate kiss, surrounded by those water boxes.

***

« Kinkade ! Wake up ! »

Did he overslept again ? Damn, Ryan hated that. But last night was too important for him to sleep. Last night... Was the last Shiroganes' stream. No way he could sleep when Shiro was doing a 24 hours livestream ! And somehow he did well because there was a give away at the end. A give away and he was the winner. Some goodies were offered and there was even stuff he didn't had the occasion to buy before. Ryan Kinkade was the happy owner of a new mug, Shiro and Curtis plushies, pins he doesn't have anything to attach them, another limited edition shirt, a croc-top with the black lion printed on it and, the most important... Shiro's bath water.


End file.
